(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an automatic clip or pellet carrier fed pellet implanting apparatus for animals and the like. In particular the present invention relates to an automatic gun apparatus for implanting pellets which uses a trigger actuated lever which rotates to engage a cam on the outside of the carrier to advance the carrier. In particular the present invention relates to a lever which rotates over an arcuate surface of a cam and snaps into place adjacent a drive surface of the cam adjacent to the arcuate surface as the trigger is pulled and then the lever advances the carrier by engaging the drive surface when the trigger is released.
(2) Prior Art
The prior art has described hand held pellet implanting gun apparatus. The closest prior art is believed to be U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,077,406 to Sandhage et al; 4,403,610 to Lodge et al; and 4,447,223 to Kaye et al. Sandhage et al describe a non-automatic clip fed gun apparatus wherein the clip or pellet carrier is manually advanced in the gun. A spring detent 42 holds the clip and locates openings containing the pellets adjacent the barrel of a needle for implanting by movement of a trigger controlled rod 27. Lodge et al describe an automatic clip or carrier fed gun apparatus. In this apparatus, the clip is advanced by rods 24 on both sides of a carrier or magazine 12 which engage the underside of projections 25 on both sides of the magazine 12. A ball 32 detent engages a recess in the magazine 12 to hold it in place to prevent movement of the clip in the wrong direction. The construction of the gun and the magazine 12 with projections 24 requires considerable precision in order for the gun apparatus to function. Kaye et al describes a similar carrier advancing mechanism to Lodge et al. A cam 122 serves to move the clip or carrier for the pellets. The Kaye et al device has a retractable needle and would be relatively expensive to construct because of the precision required for the cam and the carrier. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,004,565 to Fischer and 4,531,938 to Kaye et al describe cartridge type apparatus which are more remote from the present invention.